To Silence a Love
by MoonyAngel7
Summary: formally The Descendent. SEQUEL to Lost Fortress, Millie and Riley are just fitting into their roles as parents when Mille's nagging mother visits and a mystery is to be solved when their daughter is kidnapped RileyOC
1. An Unsilent Heather Arrives

A/N: Thanks for all of those who read and enjoyed The Lost Fortress of Aphrodite, it was a really fun fic to write and I just had to continue on.

**The Descendent**

_**Chapter 1**_

**x.x.x**

The night was a particularly cold and the rain roughly hit the windows. The house was completely quiet expect for the few creeks it made on hits own. Millie stretched a bit, but found herself back into the arms of her husband. Without warning the peace was broken by a sharp cry. Millie opened her eyes and turned to her husband who was still fast asleep.

"Can you get her?" she asked her husband who barely opened an eye.

"Yes, I really like cupcakes. There is a land of cupcakes. I've got to find that place." He slurred.

Millie rolled her eyes and smiled as she slipped from his arms and from under the warm blankets. She cringed a bit as her feet touched the cold floor. She hurried across the floor and out of the bedroom. She slipped down the hall and into a bedroom. Entering the bedroom the cries grew louder and Millie turned on the lights. She made her way to a small crib where a baby girl lay crying.

"It's okay. Mummy is here." Millie said as she picked up the crying baby who began to calm down as Millie cradled her. "The rain scared you, huh?"

The brown haired and blue eyed baby cooed and began to suck on her thumb as Millie rocked her gently as she settled herself into a rocking chair in the corner. She smiled down at the baby in her arms. Being a mom was the best feeling in the world next to being the wife to a wonderful man. As she sat in the chair and rocked the baby slowly slipped into a gentle sleep. Millie stood slowly and put the baby back into the crib. She placed a soft pink blanket over the sleeping girl. Turning off the light Millie left the room and made it back into her bedroom where she slipped back into the bed. She felt her husband's arms slip around her.

"She asleep?" he asked with a slight slur.

"Yes." Millie said as she closed her eyes and drifted into a comfortable sleep.

Opening her eyes she closed them back as the sun shone brightly through the room. Turning over she felt that the bed was empty. Dragging herself from the bed she walked out of the bedroom and downstairs to where she heard the sound of cartoon characters. Millie turned into the kitchen where she spotted her husband in no shirt and a pair of pajama pants cooking breakfast.

"Good morning sleepy." Riley said as he watched his wife walk into the kitchen. He picked up a glass of orange juice from the counter and handed it to Millie.

"Good morning to you." Millie said as she walked over to the walkway that divided the kitchen from the living room. In the living room was a pink play pen where she spotted her beautiful baby girl starring at the TV.

"I gave her a bottle." Riley noted as he walked over to Millie and wrapped his arms around her.

"You must have dressed her also because she isn't matching with a dime." Millie said as she shook her head and looked at her baby girl who was dressed in lime green shorts and a teal shirt.

"She had spit up on her pajamas. I didn't know what to put her in." Riley said in his defense as he walked over to the stove to turn it off.

Millie walked into the living room and picked up the little girl from the playpen. The baby had shinning blue eyes just like her father and she of course took after him in the personality department. Millie bounced the baby in her arms as she walked back into the kitchen where Riley had prepared them both plates.

"We have to finish cleaning up for my mother's visit." Millie said as she sat the baby into a highchair.

"Ah, yes the dragon returns." Riley said as he took a seat at the small table. Millie shot him a disapproving look as she sat down at the table. "What the woman is evil, she doesn't like me at all and she sure shows it well."

"I am hoping things will be a tad bit different." Millie said as she cut her pancakes. She glanced over at the baby who was reaching her hands out as if she wanted some pancakes. "Not for you Jessi."

Riley put a very small bit of syrup at the end of his fork and he put the fork by baby Jessica's mouth. At once Jessica licked all the syrup off and began to reach out her hands and whine as if she wanted more. Once again Riley put a small bit of syrup on his fork and let Jessica lick it off.

"Stop that." Millie said as she for the second time shot him a disapproving look.

"What she likes the syrup?" Riley said.

"You're going to get her hooked and at every meal she will be whining over the table. It's a bad habit." Millie said as she took a napkin and wiped a bit of syrup off of the baby's cheeks.

"What time does the mistress of evil arrive?" Riley asked as he chewed a mouth full of food.

Millie again shot him a disapproving look. "Don't eat with your mouth full like that in front of Jessica. It's a bad habit and she will quickly pick it up from you."

Riley swallowed his food before again speaking to his wife who had started to feed the baby from a jar of mashed carrots. "Sorry, what time does she arrive?"

"At about two o'clock this afternoon." Millie said.

"Why do you give her that stuff it looks so gross?" Riley asked as he continued to watch Millie feed the baby.

"It's good for her." Millie said as she finished feeding the baby. Millie took a napkin and began to wipe Jessica's face. Once she finished she stood and picked up Jessica from the highchair. "I'm going to give her a bath so we can finish cleaning before my mother gets here."

Two o'clock had come too fast for Riley. He sat on the living room couch with baby Jessica on his lap when the doorbell rang. Not wanting to open the door he stayed on the couch and the doorbell rang once again and then again. Millie came rushing down the stairs. When she came to the bottom she looked at Riley who had not moved on the couch. Millie rolled her eyes and opened the door for her mother. A tall and thin woman walked into the house. Her gray hair was worn in a tight bun and the expression on her face looked as if it had not changed in years.

"Mum!" Millie said happily as she hugged her mother.

"Millicent darling." Her mother said as she hugged her daughter and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Now where is my granddaughter?"

"Right here." Riley said as he walked towards the door with Jessica in his arms.

"She looks darling." Millie's mother said happily as she saw the baby girl. The joy in her voice quickly vanished as she spoke to Riley. "And you."

"Nice to see you again too, Heather." Riley said in a very happy tone.

"Let me see her." Heather said as she picked up the baby girl from Riley's arms. At once Jessica erupted into an ear piercing cry as she struggled to pull her tiny body away from Heather. Millie quickly grabbed Jessica who started to calm down in her arms.

"Riley how about you put her down for a nap." Millie said as she handed him Jessica. Once Jessica was placed in Riley's arms her cries went at once. She snuggled into her father's arms.

"Actually, Riley." Heather spoke. She said Riley's name as if he was a piece of vermin. "Fetch my bags from the taxi."

"Will do." Riley said as he handed Jessica back to Millie. He muttered under his breath as he walked out of the front door into the cold air to retrieve Heather's bags.

"How about some tea mum?" Millie said as she walked with her mother into the house, but her mother wasn't listening. She walked through the house as if she was inspecting it for a very important cause. As they walked into the sitting room her mother ran a finger over the mantle and looked at the particles of dust on her finger.

"Husband too uptight to hire a proper maid?" questioned Heather as she whipped the dust off her finger with a handkerchief and shook her head.

Millie followed her mother quickly with Jessica in her arms. "We have a nanny slash maid. She is here Monday through Friday to help with Jessica and do a little cleaning, but most of it is done by Riley and myself."

"It's filthy in here. What kind of man would care for his family in a filthy home?" Heather said as she placed her handkerchief on a chair before sitting down.

"It's not horrible mother. The house is actually very clean." Millie said as she placed Jessica into the playpen and sat down on the couch across from her mother who just shook her head and didn't say a word. At once Millie jumped as she heard a crash come from the front door. She stood and sprinted to the door to find Riley standing with all her mother's suitcases. Riley looked as if he was going to pass out, but there was anger all over his face.

"How long is she staying?" he grunted through his teeth.

"A week." Millie said.

"A week?" he questioned.

"Yes, a week." Millie said.

"It looks like she packed for 3 whole months." He said as he threw the smaller of the suitcases on the floor. Millie went to maybe give a hug or something to calm him down when he walked passed her and made his way to the stairwell where he walked quickly up the stairs.

Millie shook her head and walked back into the living room where her mother was sitting and looking disgusted. She exhaled before walking back to sit with her mother. Millie was very sure that it was going to be World War 3 by the end of the week with her mother and Riley staying in the same building. She closed her eyes for a quick second and recalled when her mother first met Riley.

It was right after she and Riley were engaged and she took him to London to meet her family. She kept thinking that her mother was going to just love him because he was very dedicated to taking care of her, but it was the opposite. The entire time her mother was very rude towards him and she treated him like trash. Millie hated to admit it, but she knew her mother didn't like Riley. Later she did find that her mother had always desired for her to marry someone from Britain and most likely royalty in some way. Another problem was that her mother considered Riley as not having a real job since he did make his living as a treasure hunter. Though no matter what her mother said Millie knew how much she loved Riley and how much she wanted to be with him so she did the opposite of what her mother wanted and married him without her mother's blessing.

-

Riley spent as much time as he could that entire afternoon in his office upstairs. Millie's mother was the last person he wanted to spend anytime with, but at this point it was impossible to get away from her. Every time he attempted to venture downstairs he heard her incredibly annoying voice. He couldn't believe that two entire years has passed since he and Millie had gotten married. Everything had gone so fast, but that's how it started. He had fallen in love with her after only a week of knowing her and after 6 weeks he asked her for her hand in marriage. No matter what her mother said Riley knew that he and Millie were meant for one another and no one was going to stop them from being together.

At about 7 o'clock Millie had come up to his office and forced him to come downstairs for dinner. He trudged downstairs and into the dining room where Millie had set up the meal. They only ate in their dining room for special occasions and sadly the visitation of Heather was considered a special occasion. He hadn't changed from that afternoon and was still in his jeans and a simple T-shirt when she sat down for dinner. At once she felt Heather's eyes on him as he sat down at the table.

"Don't people dress for dinner anymore?" Heather said aloud.

Riley looked over at Millie who looked at him apologetically. He continued to eat and did his best to ignore all of Heather's comments that she made about him. At a few points he felt like he was going to burst and he had to say something to her, but Millie simply rubbed his knee from under the table in trying to convince him to calm down.

"Millicent before I left home guess who came by?" Heather asked as she turned to her daughter.

"Who mum?" Millie asked as she glanced over at Riley who rolled his eyes for at least the 50th time that evening.

"Bradford Carpenter." Heather said at once.

"Bradford, that's nice. I guess." Millie said.

"He was telling me how much he missed you. I told him that I was coming out here to see you and he was so excited because he will be out here this week on a business trip in New York and so I invited him to join us for dinner one evening this week." Heather said happily as she looked at her daughter who faked a smile.

"Great." Millie said as she stabbed her salad.

"I remember when you two were planning your wedding. Oh yes the Franklin Carpenter wedding was supposed to be the event of the season." Heather said happily.

"Planning a wedding?" Riley questioned as he looked at his wife who then refused to meet his eyes.

"Yes Bradford and Millicent. They were so in love." Heather said as she sat her fork down on her plate. "Well I am done here. I will excuse myself and freshen for bed." Heather stood and left the couple sitting in the dining room.

Riley sat back in his chair and looked at Millie who kept her eyes on her plate. "You never told me you were engaged before." Riley then said.

"It was a long time ago. I was barely out of college." Millie said as she stood and started collecting the plates from the table. She walked into the kitchen where Riley followed her with the last of the dishes.

"Well I can say I am excited to meet this Bradford and rub it in his face that I won." Riley said with triumph in his voice.

"Riley please, I don't want anything started. Hopefully Bradford can't make it. My mother just loves to start drama and now here she goes again, but I am not going to let her do this to me or you." Millie said as she began to wash the dishes that she had placed into the sink. At once they heard Jessica begin to cry from upstairs.

"I'll get her." Riley said. "You mom might be trying to pick her up again. Jessica knows that she is up to no good and so do I." Riley said. He kissed Millie on the cheek before exiting the kitchen and going up the stairs to check on his daughter.

**A/N:** There it goes the first chapter. YAY. I hope you review and tell me what's going through your mind.


	2. A Phone Call

**A/N:** I want to thank everyone who reviewed to the last two chapters of Lost Fortress

**Tigger66, orlisgirl04, vampiresrule63543135167654, itsnotaboutlove, Songorita, XoXmegan.marie, TwilightxLove02, and xxroxy-dogxx.**

Also thanks for the reviews for chapter one of this story: **orlisgirl04** and **itsnotaboutlove**.

_**Chapter 2**_

Already two days had passed and things were not getting any better around the house. Millie was sick of her mother fussing over every little thing Riley did. Of course Riley was sick of Heather, but he did a very good job of not trying to show it. It was Monday morning and the family had just finished breakfast well everyone, but Riley who skipped breakfast so he would have less time in the same room as Heather. Millie knew that he was serious about not wanting to be around her mother because he never missed a meal.

After finishing the dishes Millie made her way upstairs and into the bedroom where Riley sat on the bed with his laptop in his lap. He glanced at Millie who walked over to the bed and sat down. For the longest time he had dreamed of meeting someone that just blew him away and the day he met Millie that was how he felt. He loved every single thing about her from her soft brown hair to her slender long legs. Millie scooted closer to Riley and placed her head on his shoulder. Riley put his laptop on the nightstand and put his arm around Millie and kissed her forehead.

"You Know I love you right?" Riley asked

"I know with everything inside." Millie said happily with a smile.

Millie looked up at him and kissed him gently on the lips. Riley intensified the kiss and placed his arm around her waist. Millie's lips parted as his tongue slipped inside her mouth. Within seconds her hand slipped under his white t-shirt and along his toned chest. Riley took his hand that was around her shoulder and slipped it behind Millie where he was just about to unclasp her bra when the door to their bedroom opened. The couple quickly broke apart as they heard the sound of a clearing throat.

Heather stood in the doorway looking at her daughter as if she was 16 and had broken curfew. There was an awkward moment where Heather looked at the couple who were just in a very intimate moment. She muttered something under her breath that neither Riley nor Millie could make out. Heather gave one more glance to the two on the bed before walking up the hall.

"Thanks for ruining the moment." Riley said and he picked his laptop back off the nightstand.

"I'm going to have to hear from her later about this." Groaned Millie before kissing Riley on the cheek and slipping out of the bed.

Millie sat in her office grading papers. Over the past two years she had taken up a job as a High School history teacher. She enjoyed sharing what she knew and her passion for history with young minds. Millie sat wearing jeans and a simple camisole with her hair in a messy bun. She had a determined look on her face as she read a student's paper. She tapped her pen on the side of her plastic black rimmed glasses.

There was a knock on the door and it opened. Standing in the door was a young girl who looked to barely be twenty.

"Ma'am you have visitors." The girl announced.

"Thank you Kalista." Millie said as she sat her pen down and stood from her chair.

Kalista was the young girl they had hired to assist with Jessica and help around the house. Kalista was an exchange student from Greece. Right after Jessica was born Riley and Millie placed an ad in the paper for a nanny. There were a few applicants there were very qualified with years of nanny experience, but Millie has a soft spot for the college student and hired her. Kalista was excellent with Jessica and was the most perfect and helping around the house.

Millie jogged down the stairs to find Ben and Abby in the sitting room. The couple smiled as Millie approached.

"Hey!" Millie said happily as she hugged each of them.

"So where is Aunt Heather?" Ben asked.

"In her room." Millie said.

"And I don't have to hear her voice." Riley said as he entered the sitting room and sat down next to his wife.

"Driving you crazy, huh?" Ben asked with a laugh.

"Crazy?" Riley questioned. "I think we passed crazy a long time ago."

"But she is staying with Aunt Emily for a few days starting today. I actually can't handle her anymore and I just want peace." Millie said.

"I'm the most excided I've been in a long time." Riley said happily.

"It won't be long." Millie said as she glanced at the clock above the fireplace and as soon as she spoke her mother strolled down the stairs and into the sitting room.

"Oh, Benjamin dear." Heather said as she rushed over to hug her nephew. "And your beautiful wife."

"Hi, Aunt Heather." Ben said as he hugged his aunt. Ben glanced at Riley who was rolling his eyes.

Heather sat down on the empty armchair and glanced over and Ben and Abby. "So when are you two going to have any little ones?" she asked.

"We're waiting." Abby said.

"Waiting?" questioned Heather.

"Waiting until we settle down. There is so much to do now and so much to discover we don't want that to hinder the life of a child." Abby said.

"Ah yes, treasure hunting." Heather spat. There was a short moment of silence before she spoke again. "Well it is better that you are doing that first than to start a family now. It is a horrible way to attempt to provide for a family." She shot Riley a disapproving look. Everyone could feel the tension in the room and they all felt awkward.

"Well mum are you ready to go with Aunt Emily?" Millie asked as she broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Just about." Heather said.

"Well you better finish she will be here soon." Millie said.

"You're right dear." Heather said as she stood. "It was wonderful to see you Benjamin and Abigail." Heather then left the room and made her way up the stairs.

It surely wasn't long before Heather was finally out of the house. It didn't take much convincing to get her to leave since she apparently hated the house anyways. Once Heather was out the door Millie walked upstairs. She stopped for a second right outside of Jessica's room where she smiled as she heard her baby's laughter. Kalista had been very good with Jessica and Millie was happy to have someone help out during the week. Millie sighed that she would be returning to work soon. She had been on maternity leave and while gone a sub was teaching her class. Millie still assigned the assignments and she still graded them from home. She was having a small desire to be a stay at home mom, but she still loved teaching. At once she jumped as her cell phone rang in her pocket. She pulled the phone from her pocket and answered it.

"Millicent Poole." Millie said.

"Hide the child for then no harm will be done." Said a raspy voice with a clear European accent. Millie tried to figure out what the accent was. She could clearly hear a French-ness, but there was also a tad Germen.

"I think you have the wrong number." Millie said politely.

"Keep the child locked away and safe." The voice said. Millie simply hung up her cell phone and placed it back into her pocket.

She put her attention back on her baby who was laughing at the teddy bear Kalista had. Millie then made her way up the hall and into the empty bedroom where she sat on the bed and went through her PDA. The next day she and Riley had a book signing for their book they wrote together about The Lost Fortress of Aphrodite that they titled _Fortress of Love: Adventure into the Lost Fortress of Aphrodite_. Millie looked up as Riley entered the bedroom from their master bathroom. She laughed as she saw his wet hair placed all over his head in a mess. Her eyes stayed glued to him as he made his way over to the closet. His chest was covered in small beads of water that dripped down onto the towel tied around his waist. Millie stood from the bed and walked behind Riley where she wrapped her arms around him.

"My mum is finally gone and she can interrupt anymore." Millie said playfully and she placed her fingers at the top of the towel.

"Nope she can't" Riley said as he turned and smirked at Millie. He swept her off her feet and carried her to the bed.

**A/N:** o0o0 I think someone is doing the horizontal tango, lol. _**Feel free to Review!**_


	3. The Book Signing

**A/N:** Yay thanks for the reviews I love them all. So thanks to: **SCMN, itsnotaboutlove, **and** orlisgirl04**.

_**Chapter 3**_

Riley laced his fingers with Millie's as they walked out of an office at the bookstore and down to where there was a large group of people waiting for them. As they came into view the crowd began to cheer. Millie and Riley both took their seats at a table in front of where all the people were seated. They smiled as various people snapped quick pictures of them. The bookstore manager a mousy looking woman stood with a microphone and hushed the crowd.

Riley leaned over to Millie and whispered into her ear. "I wish I had this type of turn out when I wrote my Templar Treasure book." Before Millie could answer the manager had begun to speak.

"Hello and welcome to the Q&A session before the signing of the book _Fortress of Love: Adventure into the Lost Fortress of Aphrodite_ with the authors Millicent and Riley Poole." The manager said happily. The crowd of people erupted into cheers before the manager hushed them again. "So now the authors will take your questions." Quickly hands went into the air and the manager pointed to a woman sitting in the center of the room.

"So after reading the book of course everyone who did was amazed at all the historic facts at the first half of the book, but what I want to know is in the love story, which is basically the last forth of the book how did it feel to fall in love looking for the fortress?" the woman asked.

Millie glanced at Riley for him to answer. "Well yes the first half is filled with all the history of the fortress and it's myths and then the next half is our adventure into the fortress and the last forth really we describe that we actually fell in love during the adventure and I personally will say it was an amazing adventure in itself."

Right as Riley finished more hands went into the air and the manager picked another person. It was a woman in the back. "So I read recently that the two of you had a baby, how is the baby?"

"She is doing fantastic." Millie said happily. Everyone in the audience let out and "awe".

"What I found most interesting was that you two barely knew each and you set out on this adventure and it seems you were in love after a week?" another person asked.

"Yes only a week." Millie said.

"When I first set eyes on her I knew there was something special and we got to know each other and there was so much going on with her being kidnapped and such we were thrown together and it was the best thing to happen to me I know for sure." Riley said.

"So Millicent your husband is a treasure hunter and you have a child. Does it hinder your marriage?" a woman asked.

"When he does leave I miss him of course, but we basically fell in love looking for the fortress so I understand how it makes him feel. I had a huge rush while on the adventure, but treasure hunting isn't my thing especially with all the danger. He loves it and I totally understand it." Millie said. Millie saw tons of hands go into the air, but before the manager could pick someone else she spoke. "Does anyone have a question that doesn't have to do with the whole love story? Maybe a question about the fortress." A few hands fell, but a few stayed up.

"You had decided to not take the potion what made you do that?" a man asked.

"With my knowledge of Greek culture I know how much it meant to the people to preserve this and I knew that if we had it or anyone had it there would be blood spilt over it so I said we should not keep it. Of course you all know in the book the men who were also after it were going to take it so I broke the vial on purpose." Millie said as she looked at the crowd.

"How about you Riley?" the man then asked.

"It says in the book of course I wanted to keep it." He said and there was a small pack of giggles. "But I understood Millie's position so the decision was made to leave it."

"During the adventure you were shot and you took the bullet for your wife how did that feel taking a bullet for someone you knew for a week?" another asked.

"It would do it again any day. I was so taken by her and I would rather die than her." Riley said as he held onto Millie's hand and smiled at her. There as another moment of scattered "awes".

After taking questions Riley and Millie signed books and took pictures with some of the people. It was raining as they left the bookstore. Riley opened the passenger side door for Millie before walking around himself and getting into the car. On the way it had started to storm harder and harder. Once home they ran into the house where Kalista was in the living room with the baby who reached for Millie as they walked in. Millie picked up the baby and rocked her in her arms.

"Hello Jessi." She said happily as she gently rocked her giggling baby.

"Hey big girl." Riley said as he walked over and smiled down at the baby who smiled up at him.

"She has eaten and she has taken a nap." Kalisa said with her thick Greek accent.

"Thank you Kalista. You can go home for the day." Millie said to the young girl.

"Thank you ma'am." Kalista said. "Good-bye." She said to both Millie and Riley before grabbing her coat and going out into the rain. Riley picked up Jessica from Millie's arms and held the baby into the air. She giggled out loud. Millie smiled and walked over to the kitchen where she grabbed her camera and took a picture of Riley and the baby.

"I'll start dinner." Millie said as she walked into the kitchen. She turned on the TV that was in the kitchen. On the news they were talking about how horrible the storm was that they were having. They warned of high winds and flash flooding. She smiled as she heard the baby giggling from the living room. She peered out to see Riley playing with her. Millie bit her lip and closed her eyes for a moment opening her eyes she smiled to the fact that she had everything she could ever wanted and always wanted, a loving husband and a beautiful baby. She then jumped at the sound of the phone. Leaving the sight of her husband and baby she walked over to the phone on the counter and answered it.

"Poole resident." She said as she leaned against the counter.

"Darling, are you okay in the storm?" her mother asked from the other end.

"Mom we've been through storms before its okay." Millie said at once.

"I was just worried darling. Is that my granddaughter I hear?" she asked.

"Yes Riley is playing with her in the living room." Millie said.

"Oh, right of course he is." Spat Heather.

"Mum stop he is my husband and you've just got to stop talking about him like he isn't worth anything. He loves me and he makes me happy." Millie said as she moved to the refrigerator.

"He isn't the type of man who should even be able to obtain your attention." Her mother then said.

"Mum please, drop it!" growled Millie.

"Oh, well. I talked to Bradford and he says he came come to dinner tomorrow night. I have him your address and he will be there tomorrow. Emily will bring me tomorrow afternoon." Heather said.

"You have him my address?" Millie asked.

"Well we are having dinner at your house." Heather said.

"Whatever mum. I will see you tomorrow." Millie said. Before her mother could respond she hung up the phone. Millie was frustrated and she started pulling out everything roughly.

"Are you ok?" Riley asked as he walked into the kitchen. "You look like you want to kill someone."

"My mother yes." Growled Millie.

"Was that her who called?" Riley asked.

"Yes and she invited my ex Bradford over for dinner tomorrow night. She gave him the address and everything." She said as she leaned her back against the counter and looked at Riley with a frustrated look on her face.

Riley walked over to Millie and wrapped his arms around her. Millie placed her head on his chest. "It will be okay. It's only one night and then hey your mom will be gone soon and out of our hair."

"I hope it's quick." Millie said at once. "She always has been so controlling. She wants to control every aspect of my life including who I fall in love with."

"Nobody is taking my girl." Riley said as he held Millie closer.

"I better finish dinner." Millie said.

"I put on a DVD for Jessi. She really loves those Baby Einstein stories." He said as he looked into the living room where he saw the baby's faced glued to the television.

"They are good for her brain development." Millie said as she slipped from his arms and started cooking. Riley sat at a barstool and watched Millie as she cooked. She turned to him and laughed. "Having fun watching?"

"Yes it's my favorite pastime." He said with a smirk.

"I'm guessing so." Millie said. At once there was a flash of lighting followed by a loud blast of thunder. At once the baby started to cry. Riley jumped up and rushed into the living room and picked up Jessica who let out another cry as there was another boom of thunder.

"It's alright." Riley said as he held the baby close to him. He walked into the kitchen where Millie frowned at the crying baby.

"Awe baby it will be okay." She said as she stroked the baby's soft hair. At once everything in the house went black. "I'll get the flashlights." Millie said as she felt her way to the supply closet which was packed with all their useful tools. She pulled out two flashlights and a pack of matches. She turned on a light and walked into the kitchen where Riley stood with the baby who was still crying. Both of them walked into the living room where Riley rocked the baby in his arms until she started to calm down. Millie began to light candles around the room. The entire room was soon aglow with candles.

"Good thing the food is done." Millie said as she made her way into the kitchen. She came from the kitchen with a plate for both herself and Riley. After a few more minutes or rocking Jessica fell fast asleep in Riley's arms. He placed her inside the playpen. He and Millie ate dinner in the candle lit room. After eating they sat on the couch together. Millie curled up on the couch in Riley's arms. She looked up at Riley who was watching the baby sleep.

"I never thought this would happen to me." He said at once.

"What?" Millie asked.

"Having everything I need and it having nothing to do with treasure or money." He said as he kissed Millie on the forehead.

"I'm glad." Millie said. "I'm glad to be with you and have a family with you."

"That's exactly how I feel." Riley said. Millie smiled up at him as the light from the flickering candles reflected on his face. Riley kissed Millie passionately and at once the lights came back on.

"I'll go put Jessi in her crib." Millie said as she stood from the couch.

"I will put the dishes in the dishwasher." Riley said as he also stood. Millie bent down into the playpen and picked up the baby. She made her way up the stairs and into the baby's room where she placed the baby into the crib. Walking downstairs and into the living room she blew out all of the candles and placed the flashlights back into the closet. Riley was in the kitchen putting the last dish into the dishwasher. "Let's go to bed." Riley said as he placed his arm around Millie and they made their way together up the stairs.


	4. Threats Made

**A/N:** I know this story is cute, huh? It might be because I oddly have a crush on a fictional character and yes it's Riley. So thanks to **orlisgirl04**, **itsnotaboutlove**, **Jelly1029**, and **Dark Duchess of the Underworld**, for the GREAT reviews!

_**Chapter 4**_

Millie awoke early in the morning already pissed at her mother. She left Riley asleep as she started for the day. She showed and dressed before going to check on the baby who was also still asleep. Going downstairs she started to clean up the house. The doorbell and Kalista had showed up. Millie was so grateful to have Kalista as extra help in the house. Millie sat at the kitchen table making a grocery list when Riley entered the kitchen looking sleepy. He was reaching under his shirt scratching his stomach as he yawned.

"Good morning to you, too." Millie said as Riley walked past her not even noticing her at the table.

"Morning." He slurred sleepily as he reached into the refrigerator and pulled out a carton of orange juice and drank it straight from the carton.

"Riley!" Millie said at once. Riley turned to her looking confused. "Please don't drink straight out the carton that's gross."

"Sorry." Riley said as he pulled a glass from the cabinet and poured the orange juice into the glass. "That's the only thing I miss from when I was single, enjoying my juice right out the carton."

"Whatever." Millie said playfully as Riley walked over to the table and sat next to her.

"What'cha writing?" he asked.

"Grocery list." Millie said as she scanned the items on the list. "For the dinner tonight."

"Ah, yes strapping young Bradford will be joining our family unit for a marvelous supper." Riley said with a mock English accent. Millie rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Look whose up." Kalista said as she entered the kitchen with Jessica in her arms. Jessica reached out Riley at once. Riley took the baby from Kalista's arms.

"Hello." He said to the baby who reached for his face. "Yes that is a face." At once Jessica leaned towards Riley and without warning bit his nose. "Ouch and that was my nose."

"I think that's exactly what she wants for breakfast, daddy's nose." Millie said playfully as she smiled at her husband and daughter.

"Daddy." Jessica said at once. Riley and Millie both gasped and looked at her in shock. "Daddy!" she then screamed happily as she went and bit Riley on the nose again.

"She spoke." Millie said happily as she rushed into the living room to grab the video camera.

"Daddy." Jessica then started to continuously repeat. Riley still hadn't spoken as he starred at the baby girl. At that single moment he was overwhelmed with emotion. He had of course known he was a father and he embraced it everyday, but at the moment he knew he was for sure a father. He had never been called daddy other than by Millie when she referred to him from Jessica's standpoint or and other _private_ times, but for Jessica to actually called him daddy was the happiest he had ever been.

"Yeah, I'm daddy." Riley finally said.

"This is great. She said her first word." Millie said happily as she taped Jessica who continued to repeat daddy.

"And that's mommy." Riley said as he pointed to Millie. Jessica turned and looked at Millie for a split second

"Daddy!" Jessica said happily as she turned back to Riley. At once there was a knock on the door. Millie made her way to the front door. Her mother stood at the front door with her suitcases.

"Mum." Millie said.

"Yes." Heather said as she stood in the doorway looking at her daughter.

"I thought you wouldn't be here until this afternoon." Millie said.

"Well I wanted to be a tad earlier to help get things ready for young Bradford's visit." Heather said as she walked inside. "Where is that piece of rubbish you call a husband? He needs to get my bags."

"Mum can you be any ruder?" Millie asked as she placed her hands on her hips. "My wonderful husband Riley is in the kitchen with my daughter."

"Well tell him to get my bags. It is raining and I don't want them to get wet." Heather said as she took off her coat and made her way into the living room where Riley was not sitting with Jessica who was still repeating daddy. Riley looked up expecting to see Millie, but was greeted smugly by Heather.

"Good morning Heather." Riley said with mock happiness.

"Get my bags they are outside." Heather said at once as she took a seat on the couch.

"A good morning or hello would be appreciated firstly." Riley said with a growl.

"Daddy!" Jessica said happily.

"She is speaking." Heather said.

"Yes, her first word." Riley said. "Daddy." He then turned and made his way where Kalista was dusting off the bookshelves. "Can you take where while I get Cruella's bags?"

"Yes, sir." Kalisa said as Riley handed her Jessica who began to whine at once.

"Daddy will be right back." Riley said as he made his way out to get Heather's bags. Millie helped him pull the bags into the house.

"She is early." Riley spat.

"I know. I'm sorry." Millie said to Riley before kissing him quickly. "I've got to go to the grocery store so I will be right back."

"You're leaving me with her?" Riley asked.

"It's only for a few minutes." Millie said as she grabbed her raincoat and purse. Riley frowned before making his way back into the living room where when Jessica saw him at once she yelled.

"Daddy!"

"Daddy is here." Riley said as he picked up the baby and held her. He sat down on the couch and bounced her on his knee. Jessica erupted into a fit of giggles and he bounced her.

Heather sat there and pulled a cigarette from her purse and lit it. At once Riley looked up at her. "If you are going to smoke go outside."

"It's raining." Heather said.

"Then put it out." Riley said at once.

"Now you listen you prat I am not putting this out. I have the right to smoke where I please." Heather spat.

"You will smoke outside or not smoke at all." Riley said at once. "There is a baby in here and you are subjecting her to second hand smoke so put it out."

Heather ignored him and continued to enjoy her cigarette. Riley placed Jessica in the playpen where she started to whine for him to pick her up. Riley walked across the room and at once snatched the cigarette from Heather. He then threw it on the ground and smashed it with his foot. Heather looked at him with her eyes wide. Riley could have sworn at the moment she grew horns and a pointed tail. Heather stood and looked Riley in the eye.

"Now you listen good, boy." She growled in his face. "You think you've won with my daughter who had sadly fallen for what you suppose is charm, but I can ruin your life so fast you won't even know what hit you."

Heather then walked towards the doorway, but then walked back towards Riley with a smirk. "Millicent will see what she lucked out on when Bradford arrives. He is a nice young man with a proper job and great family lineage, Royalty to be exact. Bradford is everything you're not and Millicent will see her foolish decision tonight."

At that Heather then walked way from Riley and made her way up the stairs. Riley stood in his place shocked at every word Heather had said to him. He snapped back to reality as he heard Jessica in her playpen. He picked her up and took her into the kitchen where he pulled out a jar of baby food. He placed Jessica in her highchair and put a bib on her.

"Let's see here baby girl. We have strained carrots." He made a disgusted face at the carrots and Jessica giggled. "Mashed peas." He made another face at the peas as she went to the cabinet of baby food. "Here's one honey apple oatmeal."

It took Millie nearly an hour at the store. She was surprised it was so busy and she felt horrible for having to leave Riley with her mother for that long. She quickly made her way back home in the Ferrari. She or Riley only drove the Ferrari when they went somewhere with just the two of them or one of them alone. On a normal basis they drove either their VW Passat or Toyota Camery. Millie pulled into the garage and made her way into the house with her grocery bags. She brought the bags inside to find Kalista putting away the dishes. Millie instructed Kalista with what to do with the groceries. She then made her way into the living room where Riley and Jessica were playing on the floor.

"Having fun?" Millie asked as she made her way over to them. She sat on the couch next to where they were playing. "I hope my mother wasn't any trouble."

"Nope none at all. Right after you left she went straight upstairs." Riley said.

"That's good." Millie said as she looked at Jessica who was making strange faces. "Looks like someone's diaper will have to be changed."

"And mommy will be glad to." Riley said.

"Nope daddy will be." Millie said as she stood and made her way out of the room with a smirk.

**A/N:** Alright that is that chapter. The next will basically be the whole dinner with Bradford.


	5. Stage One

A/N: You might have noticed a HUGE change to the story like maybe a title change, yes I actually ended up changing the storyline just a tad. If you go back to chapter 2 there is a small change towards the end with the phone call that Millie gets. There are so many possiblilites with Millie's mother in the picture and with thanks to **Dark Duchess of the Underworld** for helping me see a better story line and I will work off of what you gave me in a way so thanks VERY Much!

Thanks so much for the Reviews: **orlisgirl04**, **Miss Hermione Jane Granger**, and of course **Dark Duchess of the Underworld. **

**To Silence a Love**

**Chapter 5**

Millie slaved away for hours in the kitchen with Kalista's help to prepare for dinner. She was already on edge and her mother's never-ending comments about Riley were really starting to get to her. Standing in front of a mirror in a simple Vera Wang navy blue dress he turned to see Riley who walked out of the bathroom fixing his tie. Millie turned back to the mirror where she took her finger to fix her lipstick. She took another look at herself. After having Jessica she had gained weight, but it wasn't as much as when she was actually pregnant with Jessica because at that time she ate everything in sight. At once point she was craving foods from back home and Riley being the loving husband he was actually flew to London to pick up some food items for her. Millie wasn't the least bit upset about her weight gain because she liked it. Before having Jessica she wished she could gain weight because she always felt like a toothpick even though Riley insisted there was nothing wrong with her. After having Jessica she felt she was finally at a decent size. Her body now had the curves she had desired in the hip area and she felt better about herself. Riley made his way to Millie and wrapped his arms around her from behind. His kissed her neck softly.

"I can't have any hickies right now." Giggled Millie as she turned towards him and kissed him full on the lips. Right at that moment the doorbell rang.

"Showtime." Riley said as he sprinted out of the room. Millie slowly followed behind. By the time Millie had come downstairs Riley and her mother were both at the door.

Heather opened the door and on the other side was an extremely handsome blonde man. He flashed a million dollar smile at Heather and hugged her as if she was his best friend. The man had to be at least 6'3" and the body like a model.

"Mrs. Franklin a charm." Bradford said as he let go of Heather. He spoke with a very charming British accent.

"Bradford I can't tell you how happy I am that you were able to come." Heather said happily. "Come in, dear." She instructed as she moved from the door way and Bradford made his way into the home.

"Bradford, hello." Millie said as she made her way down the stairs. Bradford walked towards the staircase looking at Millie as if she was an angel sent from heaven. He quickly kissed her on the cheek and hugged her.

"Millicent, darling it's been too long." Bradford said as his eyes fell straight upon Millie's breast. Millie quickly noticed and moved away and towards Riley who stood watching the scene.

"Bradford you simply must meet my husband Riley." Millie said happily. Riley had already placed an arm around Millie's waist. Bradford made his way to the couple and extended a hand. Riley did the same and shook Bradford's hand.

"A great pleasure." Bradford said.

"Dear God." Heather said as she closed her eyes for a moment. Everyone turned her way and her eyes fell upon Riley's shoes. Riley looked down at his feet. He wore his favorite pair of black Converse and he didn't find anything wrong with that. He wore them all the time with suits.

"So let's go into the dining room." Millie said as she instructed everyone towards the dining room.

Once in the dining room everyone took there seats. It was very silent for a few moments until Kalista came in with a bottle of wine.

"Thanks so much Kalista." Millie said.

"So Millicent your mother tells me you have a baby." Bradford said as he sipped from his glass.

"Yes a baby girl. She is actually upstairs asleep." Millie said. She felt Riley's hand on her leg as they sat. "She actually said her first word this morning."

"Really?" Bradford questioned.

"Yeah it was awesome." Riley then said speaking up.

"A wonder." Spat Heather.

"What did she say?" Bradford asked.

"Daddy." Millie said with a smile as she looked at Riley.

"So Bradford you were on a business trip to New York." Heather then spoke.

"Yes, My company is merging with another. Well more of my company shut them down and bought them completely out." Bradford said flashing his million dollar smile at Millie. "If I am right I made about 2.7 Billion dollars."

"That's delightful." Heather said.

"So Riley what do you do?" Bradford asked.

"I'm a treasure hunter." Riley said.

"A treasure hunter?" Bradford questioned.

"Yes." Riley said.

"Interesting." Bradford said taking another sip of his wine. "That's how you provide for your family?"

"Pretty much." Riley said.

-

A man stood alone on a pier looking out at the water. The moon was bright and the light reflected off of the waves. As he stood the lights from a car approached him. The lights began to get brighter and brighter until the car had reached him. A thin dirty blonde haired man stepped out of the sleek black car and walked over to the man standing on the pier.

"Stage one is in effect." Said the man who had been standing on the pier. The other man just nodded with an evil grin. The man who had been standing turned to the man. "So Mr. Wilkinson why are we doing this?"

"First off call me Mark. Second we are doing this to avenge the name of my father who died at the hands of treasure hunter Ben Gates." Mark said as he then turned to the water and looked out. "I want Gates eliminated along with his wife Abigail and Gates little assistant Riley Poole."

Mark then lit a cigarette and took in a long draw before exhaling a large puff of smoke. The man looked at mark with misunderstanding written all over his face. "Then what does the child have to do with it?"

"Ah yes, little Jessica Marie Poole the daughter of Riley Poole and his wife Millicent. In setting up this plan somehow a woman who claims to be the mother of Millicent Poole says that she wants her son-in-law eliminated, but she had another plan that included the kidnapping of the child. She is paying me 5 million just for her side. It all works for me since Mr. Poole was already going to die at my hands. I just get 5 million for all the trouble that I wasn't getting paid a dime for." Mark then let out a laugh.

"I don't see why we have to take an innocent baby." The man said.

"Get over it Doug!" shouted Mark.

"Sorry." Doug then said.

"Just make sure your men get the job done for stage one." Mark then said as he threw the cigarette into the water. He turned back to Doug. "Make sure it's done quickly so we can get on to my favorite. Stage two."

Mark stepped back into his car and drove away leaving Doug standing at he pier who then lit his own cigarette.

-

They had finished dinner and everyone was sitting in the living room. Millie and Riley both wished that it would end quickly, but the night just kept going on and on. Bradford kept attempting to make passes at Millie who would quickly find away to get herself out of the situation. Riley sat on the couch listening to Bradford go on and on about everything he had accomplished. At the moment Riley was thinking about what he wanted to have for lunch the next day while Bradford went on about his dinner with the Queen.

"Well it is getting late so I better be going." Bradford said as he stood.

"Yes it is getting late." Millie said at once.

"It was a charm seeing you Millicent." Bradford said as he hugged her. Millie felt his hand slip down from her back to her butt. She quickly moved away from him. "Nice to meet you Riley." Bradford then said as he shook Riley's hand.

"I shall walk you to your car." Heather said as she also stood from her seat.

"That's would be marvelous." Bradford said. He managed a final wave to Millie and Riley.

Heather and Bradford made their way outside to Bradford's rental car. Heather then looked around her before speaking to Bradford in a hushed manner.

"Everything is in effect." Heather then said.

"Heather this plan seems a bit much." Bradford said as he leaned against the car.

"You say you want Millicent back and this is the only way. We will have her piece of rubbish she refers to as her loving husband out of the picture in a few days. The baby will be taken tonight and you will rush in like a knight in shinning armor to help the grieving widow. You will help find the child and Millicent will be forever grateful." Heather said with a smirk.

"Well then as long as it all goes to plan." Bradford said.

"It will. I found a man who was planning on getting rid of Riley anyways so that makes it better especially since Millicent will have you for a shoulder to lean on." Heather said.

"It will be nice to finally have Millicent back in my arms again. I can't believe she married a man who hunts treasure to provide for his family. That is rubbish." Bradford said.

"Exactly. Well then Bradford I will see you tomorrow." Heather said as she walked to make her way back inside the house.

**A/N:** Sorry if the title change confused anyone, but I loved this title for the new storyline. What are your feeling about the story now? Well that is something to put in a review!


	6. Stage One: Complete

**A/N:** I'm glad everyone is enjoying this take on the storyline. Thanks to **orlisgirl04**, **McRaider**, **Miss Hermione Jane Granger**, and **Dark Duchess of the Underworld**.

Chapter 6

The morning came quickly and Millie awoke to the sun peaking through the curtains. She groaned as the brightness came in contact with her eyes. After finally adjusting to the light she slipped away from Riley who was still fast asleep. Walking down the hall she walked into Jessica's room to check on her, but everyone was not as it was everyday where she would find Jessica fast asleep. Jessica was not in her crib so Millie slipped down the hall towards her mother's room just to see if Jessica was with her. She opened the door to the guest room to find her mother fast asleep. She thought maybe Kalista had come early even though she was instructed not to come in until the afternoon since she helped so late with the dinner. Millie made her way downstairs and everything was silent. She looked around to not find Kalista or Jessica anywhere. She then sprinted up the stairs and back into Jessica's bedroom where she walked up to the crib where a white sheet of paper sat on top of Jessica's blanket.

"RILEY!" she screamed at the top of her lungs and continued to scream over and over. Only seconds later Riley ran into Jessica's room to find Millie standing at the crib in hysterical tears.

"What is it?" Riley asked as he walked towards the crib where he also saw the plain white piece of paper. "Don't touch it. I've got to call Ben." Riley quickly ran from there room where Millie stood starring down at the crib with tears quickly falling from her eyes.

It had only been about 30 minutes and the entire house was filled with FBI Agents. The agents questioned Millie, Riley, and Heather over and over. Millie sat alone at the kitchen table while FBI worked all around her. Riley walked to her and sat next to her. He put his arms around her and she turned to him.

"Who would take my baby?" Millie asked tearfully.

"They are going to find out." Riley said at once.

They were then approached by an Agent who had the letter from the crib sealed in plastic, but in his hands. He took a seat across from them and slid the note across the table towards Riley and Millie. Both of them set their eyes on it.

_Precious baby Poole. Worth a lot in the eyes of her parents who can spare a dime. A life has been taken and in revenge the life of the baby may go to. I request 5 Million Dollars to be brought at noon on Friday to the Lincoln Memorial by Riley Poole, No cops just you!_

"I'll pay it." Riley said at once. "As long as I get my baby back I will pay it."

"Well we normally ask parents to no immediately give the money." Agent Sadusky said as he approached the table where Millie and Riley sat with the other agent. "Cross you can go I've got it from here."

The other agent nodded in response and left the table. Riley sat holding Millie tight to him. Millie had started to cry again she then turned to Agent Sadusky with a baffled look on her face.

"Why do you ask the parents not to surrender the money right away?" she asked as she tried to wipe away her tears.

"Normally it's a trap and with him wanted the money on Friday we have some time to try and find him first. When it comes down to it we will set up a sting for the money drop." Agent Sadusky said as he stood from the table. "I know it's almost impossible, but do your best to stay calm."

"Calm, yeah right?" muttered Riley as he held Millie. Millie turned and looked at her husband who was doing his best to be strong for her. "It's going to be okay. I've worked with these guys before and they will help bring Jessi home to us safe."

"Please do." Millie said as she stood. "I need air before I have another panic attack." She said as she quickly made it to the door. Only moments after Riley left her in the baby's room to call Ben Millie had a panic attack, but she as used to them. After she had been kidnapped they had become frequent in her life, but she had seen doctors who taught her ways to calm herself down. Most times when she had them she would wake up with one after having a nightmare, which she had them frequently. She went out on the porch where she sat next to her mother who was sitting out there.

"It's going to be alright." Heather said as Millie sat down next to her. Millie turned to her mother with tears in her eyes.

"Mummy someone took my baby." Millie cried. Heather grabbed her daughter into a hug and held onto her. She slightly grinned, but quickly went back to her position as a concerned mother. Heather rocked Millie back and forth while Millie cried. Heather looked up as she spotted Riley walking outside. He looked down at his wife and then down the driveway where he spotted Ben standing with a few Agents.

Riley made his way down the driveway and towards Ben who looked his way. Ben finished up his conversation with the agents and then turned to Riley.

"Hey man." Riley said as he took looking at his feet.

"Let's take a walk." Ben said. Both men then strolled down the street in silence. Riley kicked rocks as he walked.

"This is crazy." Riley then said speaking as he stopped at the corner.

"Hey they are doing everything they can. I'm sure they will bring her home." Ben said reassuringly as he patted Riley on the back.

Riley stayed silent while still looking at the ground. He lifted his head and there were tears falling down his face. She sniffed a few times and wiped away his tears.

"They took my child. Someone who wanted to somehow get to me took my child and there is really nothing I can do about it." Riley said. He turned the looked towards the house. "My wife is a mess and I am trying to be strong for her, but it's so hard to know that someone out there has my child and they possibly might." He then stopped speaking and broke down into tears. Ben grabbed him into a hug as he cried.

-

Jessica was fast asleep in a car seat while the black car owned by Mark Wilkinson. He turned and looked at the sleeping baby with a smirk. He pulled up to a house where a woman stood outside waiting. Mark rolled down the window.

"You have the baby?" the woman asked.

"Yes, she is in the back." He said as he unlocked the door. The woman opened the back door and took out the car seat.

"What's her name, how old is she?" the woman asked.

"Jessica Marie Poole." Mark said as the woman looked down at the baby with a smile. "She is 11 months. Now make sure to keep her here so nobody will see her. An Amber Alert has already been made to find her."

"Alright." The woman said.

"Just wait Amanda we will be rich in no time." Mark said with a wink.

"Excellent." Amanda said happily. "I have everything set up inside for the baby."

"Great. I will be back later." Mark said as he rolled up his window and sped out of the driveway.

-

Millie sat on the porch with her mother for nearly and hour before a car pulled in the driveway and Bradford quickly jumped out of the car and ran to the porch.

"Millicent I heard the news. Is there anything I can do?" he asked out of breath.

"Not now." Millie said as she looked down at her fingers. "I'm going to go inside." Millie then stood and made her way into the house. She sat down in the living room and turned on the TV where the midday news had just started.

"An Amber Alert has been made to find the 11 month old child of treasure hunter Riley Poole. The baby was taken this morning from the Poole home. The FBI is asking anyone who has seen this girl to call their local police department or 911."

Millie looked at the TV as they showed a picture of Jessica. She turned off the TV quickly and went into tears. She brought her knees to her chest as she sat crying. Someone had been cruel enough to take her baby to possibly get back at Riley for some reason. Riley made his way into the house to find Millie on the couch. He sat next to her and put an arm around her. Millie leaned her head on his shoulder and starred at the wall.


	7. Leaving

**A/N:** I'm having the best time writing this story. Huge thanks to **itsnotaboutlove**, **orlisgirl04**, **McRaider**, and **Dark Duchess of the Underworld** for the AWESOME reviews!

**Chapter 7**

Then sun had started to set, but the house was still abuzz with action. Agents rushed around bagging up evidence and taking tips from a hotline. Millie was again at the kitchen table. She sat with Kalista who had also been questioned many times. Millie hadn't eaten anything all day and whenever she was offered food she refused. She tapped a pen on the wooden table. The agents had told her to write down anything suspicious that happened or she might have seen in the past couple days. The fact that her child was missing kept clouding her memory as she tried to think. Kalista glanced out the corner of her eye as she saw the forensics team come down stairs with Jessica's favorite teddy bear in a plastic evidence bag. Millie also glanced and she then remembered when she stood at the door watching Kalista play with Jessica using the bear.

"Oh goodness." Millie then said aloud. The agents nearest her turned to see her with her hands over her mouth and her eyes wide.

"Is anything wrong?" a female agent that went by the name Marshall asked.

"The other day." She began as her eyes followed the teddy bear. "I was watching Kalista and Jessica play and my cell phone rang. The person said something about hide the child, the child is in danger. I just thought it was a prank or they had the wrong number so I hung up."

"The person on the other line a man or woman?" Agent Marshall asked.

"I think a woman. They had a European accent like a slight mix of French and German." Millie said as she started shaking. "I ignored it. It's my fault." Millie then went into hysterical tears for at least the 20th time during the day. Kalista grabbed her into a hug.

"It's not your fault Mrs. Poole." Kalista said clearly with her Greek accent as she rubbed Millie's back.

Riley walked into the room with a McDonalds bag. He sat the bag on the table in front of where Millie sat. He looked up at the agents who stood there in conversation. "Anything new?" he asked.

"Mrs. Poole received a call from an unknown person days ago that stated something about a child in danger. We are tracking her telephone records now." Agent Marshall said.

Riley turned to Millie and sat down next to her. "Millie why didn't you tell me about the call you got?" he asked.

Millie looked up at him and sighed. "I thought it was a prank call or a wrong number when I got it. I just ignored it." Millie then looked down at the table before looking back up at Riley. "Riley I'm scared."

"I am too." Riley said. He then started to pull out food fro the McDonalds bag that the had brought in. "Here you should eat."

"I'm not hungry." Millie said.

"I know you don't have the desire to eat, but you've got to get something in your stomach." Riley said as he handed Millie a cheeseburger.

"I can't eat." Millie said as she stood and walked out of the kitchen. Riley jogged out after her. They were soon standing alone in their bedroom. Millie looked out the window at all the police cars that were in front of the house along with news vans that had arrived that afternoon. "I can't take this!"

"Millie I understand." Riley said as he walked over to the window and put his arm on her shoulder.

Millie turned to him with tears in her already red eyes. "I just want my baby home safe." She then turned back to the window. "Maybe my mother was right about me marrying you."

"Excuse me?" Riley asked.

"Maybe she was right. She always warned me that it was a bad idea with you being a treasure hunter and all. She warned that maybe someone might want to hurt you and in turn our family and her warning has become a reality. My mum was right." Millie said with tears streaming down her face.

"She wasn't." Riley said as he turned to his wife who refused to look at him.

"I made a mistake. I would have never been in this situation if I had stayed in London like my mother asked me when I went home after my 6 week visit." Millie said as she walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Millie, I love you and that is going to get us through this. I just know it." Riley said.

"No, it's not Riley!" yelled Millie. "Don't you understand someone has our baby and they could kill her and all because of you." Millie walked to the closet and started pulling out clothes and throwing them into a duffle bag.

"Millie what are you doing?" Riley asked.

"I can't sleep here tonight." Millie said at once.

"Okay we won't." Riley said.

"No Riley. I'm going not you." Millie said as she picked up the bag. "I just want my baby back and when this is over I'm going back to London with mum." Millie walked out of the room with tears falling down her face. She went downstairs to find her mother and Bradford sitting in the living room.

"Millicent are you leaving?" Heather asked.

"I can't stay here tonight. I need to go." Millie said at once.

"My hotel room is a penthouse suite with an extra bedroom. You're welcome to stay with me." Bradford said.

"That would be nice. Can we go now?" Millie asked.

"Of course." Bradford said as he stood and walked over to Millie. He placed his hand on the small of her back as he led her out of the front door. Heather wasn't far behind them as they walked out of the house.

Riley stood in the bedroom looking out the window as he watched Millie get into the car with Bradford and Heather.

"I've got to get my daughter back." Riley said as he ran out of the room and made his way into his office that was filled with various computers and computer equipment. He opened up his laptop and went to work.

**A/N:** It was a bit short I know, sorry.


	8. Stage Two: Complete

**A/N:** Thanks to **McRaider** and **itsnotaboutlove** for the _AWESOME_ Reviews! And everyone else who reviewed. Sorry I didn't have time to add everyone's names.

So I am soooo sorry it took so long to update. I started back at school to a semester full of work and boy it has sure taken up my time, but I did work in some writing time. I will try and get up Chapter 9 ASAP, but things have been hard with school and next week I start a new job so sorry. I am working up updating all my stories that are not complete. Thanks for reading though all of your are really awesome.

**Chapter 8**

Millie sat in the middle of a bed with her knees to her chest. Glancing at the clock she saw it was only 10 PM. She closed her eyes for a moment just wishing it was all a dream, but every time she opened her eyes she was disappointed not just that it was not a dream, but she was disappointed in herself for all the things she said to Riley. Her emotions had finally taken her over and everything she said she knew it was hurtful and he would never talk to her like that. The door to the room opened and Bradford walked in with a hot cup of tea. He sat the cup down on the nightstand before sitting on the bed next to Millie.

"I'm horrible." Millie said as she turned to Bradford.

"Millicent none of this is your fault. I'm sure Jessica will be found and alright. Just to ensure that I have hired at least a dozen private investigators." Bradford said.

"Thanks." Millie said as she put her legs down. "I am horrible for everything I said to Riley. I just let my emotions get the best of me. I love him so much and everything I said was just so wrong. I've got to tell him how sorry I am."

"That can wait until the morning. You need rest." Bradford said as he placed a hand on Millie's cheek.

"Thanks for being so kind to me Bradford." Millie said happily as she hugged him. When she went to move away from the hug Bradford grabbed her into a passionate kiss. Millie pulled away from him. "Bradford I know you must still have feelings for me, but I can't be with you like that. I'm married to Riley and right now I have other things to focus on."

"I'm sorry Millicent. I just got out of control. I'm extremely sorry." Bradford said as he stood. "I will leave you to rest. I'm in the next room if you need me."

"Thank you Bradford." Millie said before Bradford exited the room and closed the door behind him.

Millie pulled out her cell phone and dialed Riley. The phone rang and rang, but there was no answer.

"You've reached Riley Poole. Just leave your name and number at the tone and I will get back to you." The message said. At once there was a beep.

"Riley I'm so sorry. I let my emotions get the best of me and everything I said was so wrong. Please call me back ok. I love you." Millie said before hanging up. She laid back on the bed and starred at the ceiling.

-

Mark walked into an office where three men stood as if they were waiting for him. Mark made his way to a large chair and sat down with a smile on his face.

"So stage two starts tomorrow. We now eliminate Riley Poole." Mark said as he leaned back in his chair and placed his feet on the desk. "The child has been taken to a cabin where she will be found tomorrow night after Poole has been taken care of. So tomorrow at the drop will take place, I get my money and you kill Poole."

"Done sir." One of the men said.

-

Riley sat in the kitchen with the FBI Agents who has already started to wire him for the drop. The front door opened and everyone turned to see Millie coming into the kitchen. Riley stood immediately as Millie ran into his arms.

"I'm sorry for what I said." She cried.

"I got your message. It's going to be okay. I love you." Riley said as he held her close.

"We'd love to stay here for the lovefest, but we've got to get this drop done so we can get your baby back." Agent Sadusky said as she approached the couple.

"Yeah. Let's go." Riley said as he threw his backpack over his shoulder.

Millie sat in the undercover van with some of the agents while Riley paces around the stairs of the Lincoln Memorial. Millie listened as the agents talked with Riley on what to do. At noon Riley made his way towards the memorial. The place was full of tourists taking pictures and enjoying the sights. Riley was tapped on the shoulder by a man. He turned around to see a man who then pressed a gun to his gut.

"Come with me." The man instructed. "Don't make a scene." Riley did as he was told and walked with the man down to a van. At once there was chaos when the man shoved Riley into the van and shot a few shots into the air to start a commotion. Another van pulled to the side of the van Riley was pushed in and he was moved into another van out of the sight of the FBI agents.

"Move in!" Agent Sadusky instructed. At once agents came from every direction and ran towards the van that Riley was shoved into. When all the agents arrived at the van there was nobody in it, but a note.

_For the love of a child, falling into a trap_.

"Dammit!" Agent Marshall said as she read the letter.

"What's going on?" Millie asked in the middle of the commotion.

"They've kidnapped him also." Agent Sadusky said.

"No, No, No." Millie repeated as she began to frantically cry.

"Mrs. Poole please calm down." Agent Marshall instructed.

"They have my child and my husband." Millie screamed. Agent Sadusky picked up his cell phone and was talking. Millie found herself sitting on the ground and hyperventilating. Everything thing around her was spinning and she wasn't able to pull in a breath at the rate her body needed.

"I just got a call. Your baby has been found." Agent Sadusky said as she kneeled down to Millie who looked up at him with an extremely confused look on her face. "The call was from an agent who got a call from one of the PIs hired by a Bradford Carpenter and the baby was found in a small cabin about fifty miles north or here. She is being checked out my medical personal and she will be flown here by helicopter. I am going to take you to the hospital to get checked out and the baby will be flown there."

Millie sat alone in a small room in the Emergency Room. She didn't know how to fell at the moment with knowing that Jessica was alive and well, but at the same time knowing that these men had taken Riley. The door to the room opened and a doctor followed by Agent Marshall walked in with Jessica. Millie stood at once and grabbed Jessica into her arms.

"My baby." She cried as she held her in her arms with tears flowing from her eyes. Agent Marshall smiled as she and the doctor left the room for Millie to reunite with Jessica in private. There were so many things that Millie wanted to say, but she knew that Jessica would not understand.

"Thank God." A voice said. Millie looked up to see her mother walking through the door with Bradford behind her.

"Bradford thanks so much." Millie said happily as she hugged him. "Without your PIs we would have never found Jessica so soon."

"I did what I had to." Bradford said nobly.

"Let's get her home and celebrate." Heather said happily.

"They have Riley." Millie said at once as she looked at her mother.

"And we can't celebrate because?" Heather questioned.

Millie angrily looked at her mother before storming out with Jessica in her arms. Millie was driven home by Agent Marshall. Walking inside the house was still abuzz with agents who were not focusing on finding Riley. Millie made her way upstairs where she at in the rocking chair in Jessica's room with Jessica in her arms.

"They are going to find daddy okay." Millie said with a weak smile as she looked down at Jessica who looked confused. Millie rocked back and forth and soon she and Jessica were both fast asleep not knowing things had taken a turn for the worst.

"Where is Millicent." Agent Sadusky asked as he walked into the house.

"I think she is upstairs with the baby asleep." Agent Marshall said. "Why?"

"Whoever the kidnappers are have sent a messages confirming the death of Riley Poole." Agent Sadusky said. Everyone in the room gasped and went silent as they turned to him. "Apparently the message was first sent to the local news before being sent to us."

"Death?" asked a voice in a corner.

"Yes, they claim that they have disposed of the body and we won't find them or it. Basically from what we have this is now a recovery mission, the mission to recover a body. As soon as Mrs. Poole is awake she needs to be informed." Agent Sadusky said and at once there was a shrill scream from upstairs where Millicent stood on front of the television in the master bedroom to see the latest development that Riley had been murdered at the hands of the kidnappers.

**To be continued**…


	9. Betrayed

**A/N:** Thanks a billion **to ****RochelleLeahAnne, bigmacsparkey, Rileyislove4eva**, and **Rose of Hope** for the great Chapter 8 reviews!

**Chapter 9**

For a moment Millie could have sworn she was in a bad dream because everything around her seemed to go so fast. Nearly three days had past and nothing seemed to change behinds the FBI moving out of the house and Riley's parents moving in. There still hadn't been the discovery of a body, but despite that a memorial service was planned. Millie everyday hoped that they would find Riley and he would be alive, but as the days passed her hope started to disappear as she realized that she in fact had lost her husband and she was a widow.

"Mum." Millie said as she walked into the dining room where Heather sat with Bradford talking in hushed conversation.

"Yes, Millicent honey." Heather said as she stood from her seat and rushed over to Millie who stood with her eyes puffy and red and face blotched.

Millie was exhausted from all the crying she had done over the past 3 days. Heather led her to the table and Millie sat down. She turned to her mother. "I think after the memorial I will come back to London with you."

"That's good." Heather began as she gave Bradford a quick smirk before turning back to Millie. "It's the best for you and Jessica." Millie simply nodded as she looked in the living room to see Riley's parents who were going over plans with a funeral director. Millie tried her bed to be involved in the planning, but every time she tired it was just too much for her. Riley had been so much to her and to loose him broke her heart even more that it had been when he was just missing. Millie jumped as she heard Jessica start crying,

"I'm sure Kalista will get her." Heather said to Millie who was already starting to stand.

"I need air." Millie said as she stood and made her way to the front door. He opened the door to see Ben who looked as if he was just about to knock on the door. Millie's eyes filled with tears as she hugged Ben. Abigail stood behind him and she moved to hug Millie as well who was now in a mess of tears.

"Let's sit you down." Abigail said as she and Ben moved Millie to the bench on the porch.

"He's actually gone." Croaked Millie who sat with her knees to her chest and sobbed. "He's gone."

"We're gonna get through this Mills." Ben said as he sat next to her.

-

Pain rushed through Riley as he pulled himself up from the soggy ground of the river's edge. He had been moving through the dense forest for days. He clutched his right shoulder with his left hand as he limped through the brush. For Riley he found himself lucky that he wasn't dead. The men who had grabbed him had taken him to a far off area where they shot him and threw him out of the van where he tumbled down a steep hill. Luckily the men's aim was horrible and he was shot in the shoulder. They had left him for dead in the forest, but he managed to find his way to a river where he knew it was best if he followed it. He thought about Millie and how much she must be worrying not knowing where he was. The days had been hard and with no food his body was weak.

-

Millie sat in the bedroom throwing clothes into suitcases. She couldn't believe that tomorrow she would be going back to London. It was going to be hard going with the knowledge she might just stay there and not return to the states at all. Throwing clothes into the bags she pulled out a shirt and noticed it to be Riley's. In fact it was one of his favorite shirts. Millie held it close and inhaled the scent, it was Riley's scent. Making her way to the bed and lied down and curled into a ball as she held the shirt to her. Everything about that shirt was Riley and she didn't want to let it go at all.

-

Riley continued to struggle as the rain began to pour. It wasn't after long that he was drenched in head to toe and the cold wasn't helping his wound. He walked through the thick brush that lined the river's edge and his mind was racing. While with the men he had heard so much that he was pretty sure they expected him to go to his grave with. The biggest thing that bothered him was that his killing was ordered by Heather and the kidnapping of Jessica was staged. It had always been obvious that Heather disliked him, but he was shocked to know she was go so far enough that she would have him killed just to Millie wouldn't be with him.

As Riley walked the sun had started to set. He knew he had to have walked at least 10 miles, but he didn't know how far he was from any road or people at all. The thought of Millie possibly thinking he was dead broke his heart and he knew that if he didn't get to a place where he could be found he knew that would come to a reality.

-

Millie awoke to the sound of Jessica crying. The sun was peaking through the windows and through the cries she could hear the birds chirping. She turned from her side to kiss Riley and when she felt his side of the bed untouched and cold she remembered the reality she was in. At once she felt the desire to vomit and pulled herself quickly from the bed and quickly to the bathroom.

After rinsing her mouth she walked out of the bathroom to find her mother dressed in a black suit for the service.

"Get dressed darling." Heather said as she pointed to the black dress that was thrown over an arm chair in the corner. Millie looked at her mother and then to the dress. She couldn't believe that she was actually going to a service to say goodbye to her husband.

-

Millie stood in the foyer of the church with Jessica in her arms. As people passed to enter the sanctuary they would mummer a phrase of sympathy to Millie who would just nod and hold Jessica close. There was a large picture of Riley at the door that Millie passed as she paced the foyer.

"Daddy!" Jessica cried aloud as she pointed to the picture. Millie drew in a breath and quickly exhaled it slowly in order to keep control of her emotions.

"Yeah that's daddy." Millie said as she toyed with Jessica's small ponytail.

"Nearly time to start." Called Heather's voice as she walked from the sanctuary and over to Millie who had began to tremble. Suddenly Ben rushed through the front doors of the church and out of breath he jogged to Millie.

"Benjamin you just made it we are about to start." Heather said.

"No we won't be." Ben said happily as she grabbed Millie by the arm. "There won't be a funeral…"

"But there will be an arrest." Agent Marshall said as she entered the church and walked over to Heather and began to place her arms behind her. "Heather Franklin you are under arrest for the kidnappings of Jessica and Riley Poole and the conspiracy to murder by hire Riley Poole."

Another agent walked in and over to Bradford who stood in the entrance to the sanctuary. "Bradford Carpenter you are under arrest for the kidnappings of Jessica and Riley Poole and the conspiracy to murder by hire Riley Poole."

"What?" was all Millie managed to say. "What's going on?"

"For one Riley is alive." Ben said happily. "Second it turns out that your mother and Bradford were behind it all." Millie turned to her mother with rage in her eyes.

"I can't believe you." Millie said directly to her mother.

"I did what I had to." Heather said. "You deserved to be with a good man like Bradford and I was making it happen."

"You disgust me." Spat Millie who turned and walked out the door of the church with Ben.

A/N: Hey Hey….YAY I was able to get up chapter 9 isn't that great?


	10. Most Rewarding Adventure

**A/N**: All my thanks to **Jelly1029, itsnotaboutlove, RochelleLeahAnne, Rose of Hope, bigmacsparkey** for the great reviews. I'm glad you all have enjoyed the story.

**Chapter 10**

-

Millie couldn't believe her eyes when she walked into a hospital room to see Riley sitting up in a bed with a smile on his face as he looked up and spotted her walking in with Jessica whose face lit up when they entered the room. Millie's breathing quickened as she stood for a second at the door looking at Riley who smiled at her from his bed. Millie still couldn't believe her eyes as she walked into the room. After going for nearly a week thinking that he was dead she had gone through so many emotions from low to high back to low and again at an extreme high. All of it didn't seem real.

"Daddy!" Jessica said happily as she reached her arms out. Millie rushed to Riley's side where she quickly hugged him and kissed him passionately. She broke the kissed and looked at him as if he wasn't real.

"You're dressed like you went to a funeral." Riley said as she observed Millie and Jessica's black dresses.

"We did, but it ended before it started." Millie said happily before kissing Riley again. "My mother…" Millie started.

"I know." Riley simply said as he stroked Jessica's soft brown hair. "Let's not talk about that now." He smiled at his wife who looked at him with the biggest smile on her face. "I love your smile, that was one of the first things I noticed about you." He said as he took his hand and ran it over Millie's cheek. "Ouch." He murmured.

"What happened?" Millie asked as she finally noticed the bandage on Riley's shoulder.

"Shot." Riley said nonchalantly as he watched Jessica who toyed with the railing of his bed. Millie looked towards Jessica and smiled. "I'm glad she was okay."

"I'm glad you both are okay." Millie said as she turned back to Riley who was still watching Jessica play with the railing. He smiled and he continued to watch her and suddenly there was a knock on the door. Both of them turned to the door to see Agent Sadusky walking in.

"Glad you're alright." Agent Sadusky said.

"Well I could have gotten better food." Riley said jokingly as he motioned to his uneaten hospital food. Agent Sadusky took a seat.

"I will see what I can do." he said with a smile. "So Mrs. Franklin and Mr. Carpenter are at the county jail being booked."

"They deserve whatever they get." Spat Millie.

"How's the shoulder?" Agent Sadusky asked Riley.

"Alright, I've been shot before so it's not that bad." Riley said and he leaned to kiss Millie on the cheek. Millie leaned onto him, but careful not to touch his bad shoulder. "I just can't wait to get home with my family."

"I understand." Agent Sadusky said as he stood. "I will leave the three of you alone and I will do something about that food."

"Thanks." Riley said and with a wave Agent Sadusky exited the room.

Two days later the couple found themselves back home. Riley claimed that he wasn't having any pain, but Mille could see his minor winces as he moved his arm. Millie was grateful to have Kalista's help as she cared for Riley who continued to be stubborn and not follow any instructions given by the doctor or Millie. Riley insisted on playing with Jessica in ways that were bad for his shoulder and Millie was continuously scolding him for it, but in the end she would rather have him there with them than dead.

Millie walked into the bedroom after putting Jessica down for a nap to find Riley in the bedroom standing by the window. He starred out the window and didn't even notice Millie walk into the bedroom. Millie made her way to the window and placed her arm on Riley's back. Riley smiled and wrapped an arm around Millie.

"I'm lucky to have you." Riley said as he looked down at Millie and then back out the window. "I never realized how much I loved you until you said you were going to leave. I was so scared that you would actually go and I noticed I didn't know what I would do without you with me and in my arms. You and Jessi." A tear fell from Riley's eye and trickled it's way down his cheek. He gripped onto Millie harder to keep her close to him. Millie didn't speak as they stood. "I never quite knew how strong our love was until Jessi was taken and we went through that period. I love you Millicent."

"I love you, too." Breathed Millie who also now had tears in her eyes. She looked up at Riley and smiled. "Nothing can change that, nothing."

The couple stood by the window and continued to look out the window. Riley kissed Millie on the forehead and held her against him never wanting to let go because he knew never in a million years would he find a love as pure and strong as what he and Millie shared.

"The most exciting and rewarding adventure in my life has been you." He whispered softly…

**THE END**

**A/N:** So yeah, once I got to the window scene I just couldn't force the story to go on at all from there. I know that with _**Lost Fortress**_ and this story there is a chunk of time missing and I have filled part of that chunk in with my new story _**Joyful Surprises**_ where we go back to when Riley and Millie were first married and discover Millie is pregnant. I think that _Joyful Surprises_ will be a humorous romance fic because is moves away from the action/adventure theme. So I hope you really enjoyed this and I hope you enjoy the between sequel.


End file.
